


Kids at play

by Kurizumaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurizumaru/pseuds/Kurizumaru
Summary: Tsukishima teaches Yamaguchi how to block during recess.





	Kids at play

Recess. The best part of the day. Yamaguchi call out to Tsukishima as they both dart out onto the playground. “Tsukki!” Like most days, Tsukishima has a volleyball with him. After all, he idolizes his big brother. “Ooh! Do you have a new move to show me, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks excitedly as they find space in the grassy field.

 

“Yeah!” Tsukishima answers, equally as excited. “Nii-chan taught me how to do a block last night! 'Course, he's taller than I am, so it wasn't really fair, but it was still fun!” He giggles a bit at his own memory. “But we're about the same size, so it should be better for us!” He draws an invisible line, above their heads at the apex of his reach on his tip toes, indicating where the net would top out at. “That's the top of the net.” He tosses Yamaguchi the ball. “Try to spike it over.”

 

Tsukishima stands back a little and Yamaguchi backs up too. “Okay. Here it comes!” He calls out as he tosses the ball up and jumps to hit it down over the invisible line Tsukki set as the net. His form could use a lot of work, but he's also nine and just learned how to spike last week. As he smacks the ball, Tsukishima jumps and angles his hands down to block the ball and drive it into the ground.

 

“OOOOOOHH! That was sooo cool, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi praises as he races after the ball. “Show me how to do it!” He almost squeaks with his excitement as he tosses the ball back to his blond friend.

 

“It's really easy, actually,” the taller boy begins to explain. “You just jump as high as you can and smack the ball down. So you have to put your hands like this,” He demonstrates with his arms stretched up and outward and hands angled, palms down. “It will knock it down and inside the court on their side, so it scores a point for your team!”

 

Yamaguchi has bright, wide eyes as he watches Tsukishima explain. “Oooh! Can I try now?” He asks excitedly and jumps up, trying to imitate the blond's form. “C'mon, Tsukki! Spike it! I wanna try to block you!” He jumps again and smiles widely at his friend.

 

“Alright! Here I go!” He announces as he tosses the ball up for his own spike toward Yamaguchi. Even though the befreckled boy jumps, the ball sails between his arms.

 

“Ah!” He shouts in surprise and goes chasing after the rogue ball. “What'd I do wrong?” He asks as he trots back with the ball and his eyes down. “I thought I copied you, Tsukki,” he continues a little disappointed with how that turned out.

 

“Try again, Yama-chan! You just gotta keep your arms closer together. You don't wanna leave enough room between them for the ball to sneak through,” The blond comforts and instructs. He hates to see his best friend down like that. “You'll get it,” he reassures him as he reaches out to take the ball.

 

It takes several more tries before Yamaguchi successfully blocks Tsukishima's spike. A look of pure delight spreads across the smaller's face. “I did it!” he exclaims and jumps up and down while the taller boy chases after the ball. “Tsukki! I did it!” He runs after his best friend and jumps onto him in a tight hug. “I did it! That was SO COOL!” He cheers and hugs him tighter before letting go and dropping to his feet again. “Is that what it felt like for you the first time?”

 

At first, Tsukishima hugs Yamaguchi back before trying to play it cool. “Huh? Of course. It's the best feeling.” He smiles and nods. “Recess is almost over. Wanna race around the school before we go back in?”

 

“Yeah!” Yamaguchi replies and smiles with that pure joy that only a child can have. “On three.” He looks over at his best friend and nods. “One. Two. Three!” And both boys take off running around the school building.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts and pairings on my Tumblr rp blog: http://guardiangodlibero.tumblr.com


End file.
